41 Nights With the Enemy
by amaryllis
Summary: Can a school project lasting 41 days bring two warring houses to their knees? DHr. RR. The characters are all OOC, so don't flame me about that saying that I didn't warn you.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I am doing a rewrite of all my stories, cuz I read through them recently and I discovered that they were really corny. Plus, I am changing most titles and all summaries.  
  
Therefore, the rewrite of Where Will This Lead To? (now 41 Nights with the Enemy) will now begin, hopefully being longer and better.  
  
P.S. I am posting this as a separate story so that you all can compare them. Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat in this story.  
  
P.P.S. Until the fluff starts in later chapters, everyone will be as close to canon as I can write them. There may be a few places where they are a little OOC. When the fluff starts, well, Draco and Mione will no longer be in character and everyone else will lose a bit of their character. Even though I am ignoring D/Hr right now in this chapter, they will appear in a coming chapter.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A young woman was running, her long and wavy auburn hair was flowing out behind her as she dashed away from an unseen evil. In her arms, she was carrying a small child who looked no older than 3 months.  
  
As she approached a small corner street with the street sign Privet Drive, she collapsed next to the house labeled #4.  
  
In that very house, a medium-sized boy woke up, his scar burning and his face covered with sweat.  
  
If he only knew that in the very next room, his porky cousin Dudley had just woken up to the very same dream.  
  
***  
  
"HARRY POTTER," Uncle Vernon's voice carried throughout the house, "HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN HERE AND COOK OUR BREAKFAST!"  
  
Sighing, Harry got up, and, still in his pajamas, went downstairs.  
  
***  
  
When all were sitting around the kitchen table, Harry, forgetting how much his only living relatives hated hearing about his dreams and thoughts, said:  
  
"I had the weirdest dream last night," and before his uncle and aunt could speak up, he continued, "A woman who looked a lot like my mum was running with a baby in her arms and she collapsed in front of this house."  
  
Dudley looked up briefly with a wild look on his piggy face, half a slice of bacon hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"How many times, boy, do we need to tell you that you are not to speak of your dreams in this house!" Uncle Vernon said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Across the table, Dudley was wolfing down his food faster than usual.  
  
***  
  
"Potter!" Dudley called after his cousin as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. (A/N: Harry, not Dudley, is climbing the stairs.)  
  
"What?" Harry asked, exasperatedly, turning to face his cousin.  
  
Dudley ran up the stairs and when he got to Harry, he grabbed him and pushed him against the upstairs wall, knocking a picture of a small country ranch with a paddock full of horses askew.  
  
"What the hell were you playing at, saying you had that dream?" Dudley demanded.  
  
"Why do you care?" Harry asked, a miffed look on his face, "It wasn't your mum in that dream, now was it?" He was pleased to see Dudley looking very pissed off.  
  
"How do either of us know that it wasn't my mum?" Dudley asked, and Harry noticed a slightly edgy tone to it.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Valletta!" Draco Malfoy called to a girl who was practically a carbon copy of himself, except with much longer hair.  
  
"What is it that's so super important, Draco?" The girl, who we'll assume is Valletta, called back.  
  
"Concert...Weird Sisters...can't run...must fall down and make grass angels..." Draco attempted to yell back, but having run too fast, his voice wasn't exactly at it's very best.  
  
Catching up to her twin brother, Valletta looked down and said, "So this is the pride of Slytherin, reduced to making grass angels...will this world never make sense?"  
  
"Oh, shut it Valletta!" Draco said.  
  
"Oh, and Draco? You have grass stains." Valletta said, laughing as her brother jumped up and rubbed his robes frantically.  
  
Laughing at her joke, Valletta said, "Come on, or we'll be late for the concert."  
  
The two of them raced off towards the theatre. Who do you think won?  
  
***  
  
"Ha! Beat you!" Valletta cried out in triumph.  
  
"Just...because you're...in track...doesn't mean I can't beat you at Quidditch..." Draco panted.  
  
"Ooooh, are you challenging me?" Valletta asked, sarcastically.  
  
Valletta, to her family's dismay, was a muggle. In fact, she was the only muggle that Draco was actually reasonably nice to. The rest of the family? Well, that's a different story...  
  
***  
  
A/N: You like? Next chappie, pure Valletta...I like her! She's easy to write cuz she's a lot like me! Except my name isn't Valletta...wish it were, though. It's a coolio name!  
  
Special Thanks goes to Katcat, who demanded I post the rewrite. Thanks, Kat!  
  
Also, I apologize for not having this be anything like Where Will This Lead To? That story was hopeless and I'm not updating it anymore. Sorry, but that's just the way it is...  
  
BTW, does anyone here wanna be my beta reader for this story? (Special Thanks to harrypottermagic32 for telling me what a beta reader is!) Review and tell me!  
  
OK, lemme tell ya, it took me 3 WEEKS to write this chapter. If you don't review, I don't update. Got it? Good. Now, the little review button is not hard to click. In fact, its pretty simple. So, click it and drop me a line. I will accept all reviews, even flames. But don't threaten to kill me if I do D/Hr. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: YIPPEE!!! 11 reviews! Special Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
xLiNex: Oh, yay! I got on to another fave list! Don't worry, I just love long reviews! If everyone could leave a review as long as yours, I would be very happy. I might even work up the time to update more quickly!  
  
Dream Flower-Hmm, well...yeah, you'll have lots of hissy-fits over this...basically cuz I'm not supposed to be on the internet...  
  
HPFanatic1-Did I spell that right? Thanks for adding me to your fave authors list! That makes my day!  
  
To whoever reviewed wondering how a pureblood family can have a muggle daughter, Valletta is a Squib.  
  
And also, Valletta is a name that just popped into my head. I don't know where it came from, it just arrived. And it is a Spanish name (well, sort of) and it is pronounced Vayetta. All of you taking Spanish will know that the double L creates the Y sound. Just a bit of info into Valletta's name mystery  
  
I have decided that I don't want a beta reader. I don't need one because all of you are so great in telling me how I can improve this story. Sorry to everyone who volunteered but that I didn't choose.  
  
AAH! CURSE OF MY MOM PLAYING THE PIANO!  
  
Sorry, carried away...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'July 16, 1998,  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
'Today Draco and I went to a Weird Sisters concert. I must say, their music doesn't especially appeal to me, but Draco seems to like it. Boys, in my opinion, can't tell music if it came up and screeched at them. Especially Draco. If you ask me, I would prefer either Mozart, Bach, or maybe even Vivaldi. But not Beethoven; his music sounds like cat's caterwauling. This modern stuff, it is evil. Almost as evil as this 'Lord Barfdownmert,' or whatever.  
  
'Ooops, Lucius is home...I don't like my father. He sees me as a simple muggle. But wait until I finish my Magic Lessons, taught specially for me by my brother. Then I'll kick Lucius's sorry arse!  
  
Valletta'  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"VALLETTA! GET DOWN HERE!" Lucius's voice boomed up the stairs.  
  
Sighing, Valletta put down her diary.  
  
"NOW, YOU BITCH!" Lucius screamed even louder than before.  
  
Walking towards the door, Valletta sighed again.  
  
"Lucius is such a bastard. I wish I had a different father, not one who murdered my mother." She thought as she opened the door, "I don't know how someone like my mum managed to fall in love with HIM. Then he goes and murders her. He's a mother-fucking bastard!"  
  
"What took you so damn long, you bitch?! You need to fucking work on moving faster! You are a sorry excuse for a daughter of mine." He said, removing his wand from his pocket. She knew what he was going to do to her...the Cruciartus curse.  
  
She was almost right. He didn't perform it on her, but on Draco.  
  
"Lucius, what are you doing?" Valletta screamed, even louder than her brother.  
  
"He. Was. There. When. I. Killed. Narcissa." Lucius said. The curse was obviously draining his energy.  
  
Valletta didn't understand why Lucius would be drained after only 2 or 3 minutes of doing the Cruciartus.  
  
When she found out, she let out a scream that was probably heard by the penguins down in Antarctica.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"POTTER! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Harry's uncle Vernon Dursley bellowed up the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Harry demanded from up in his room.  
  
"BECAUSE WE NEED YOU TO HELP DUDLEY-DIDDYKINS!" screeched Aunt Petunia's shrill voice.  
  
"What's he done this time, swallow another Puking Pastille? He should know by now that the antidote to that never stays down!" Harry yelled back, sarcastically.  
  
"No...he's fallen down the stairs. And it doesn't look good, Harry." Replied a familiar voice.  
  
"GINNY?! What are you doing here?!" Harry came out of his room and looked over the landing as he said this.  
  
Suddenly Dudley's eyes opened. A look of horror was on his face.  
  
"Same...dream. Who...you?" He said, looking at the little red-headed girl.  
  
"My name is Ginger Weasley, but my friends call me Ginny. I'm here to help you." Ginny replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"PETUNIA! YOU BROUGHT A WEASLEY INTO THE HOUSE?!" boomed Uncle Vernon, his face turning from its normal color to deep crimson in almost a nanosecond.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Figg said that she wouldn't be able to help, but that she knew of someone that could. She told me to call this little girl, and out of the fireplace, too! Mrs. Figg told me...told me that the girl would help, that she...that she could see our Dudley-diddykum's future...his...his future, with a special...special power...power of hers." Aunt Petunia had started sobbing wildly, hands covering her face.  
  
Dudley had gotten up, with a great deal of help from Ginny, and was walking around rather shakily. Ginny watched him, it would seem that she was checking for problems. When Dudley became exhausted from walking and sat back down, Ginny declared that she had finished and walked over to the fireplace. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some Floo powder, threw it into the fire and stepped in.  
  
"The Burrow!" She called, taking one last glance at the interior of #4 Privet Drive before she was spinning too fast to see anything.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: AIYEE!!! SOOO SORRY!!!! I'm so super-rotten for not updating sooner!!! I hope I haven't lost anyone by my lack of updating for...oh my god, 5 MONTHS! And I don't even have that good an excuse. Well, OK, so I moved in June, went to camp for 2 weeks in July, spent all of August with my dad, and started school in September. But I'm still so rotten for not updating in May. I don't have any excuse for that.  
  
I just hope you all like this chapter and I will try to get Chapter 3 out soon! I can promise it won't take 5 freakin' months this time! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Well, 5 reviews for chapters 2-3 total. Not bad after five months, right?  
  
Crissy Lang: Well, I'm sorry you don't like this story. However, this is the way I write. I change names. I know Ginny is short for Virginia, but I like the name Ginger better. It's new and different. The dialogue I have written in the form all my English teachers have taught me to. I have tried to be very descriptive, but it obviously isn't good enough for you. Sorry, but you should go to someone else and bitch about they're stories, cuz hey, guess what, I'm not interested in your telling me that I have no writing skills whatsoever when you're story is really bad too (yes, I read it. No, I was too lazy and too pissed at you to review it. Yes, I'm now telling you how I feel about it.)  
  
dracohermioneluver: Yipe! I totally forgot about Mione! I'll try to get her into this chapter!  
  
aidyl: Yeah, I know, but Ginger is more original than Virginia.  
  
natalie: Yes, I know Ginny is short for Virginia. Ginny can also be short for Ginger too, though. So I'm going to use the name Ginger.  
  
To all my cherished readers: You RULE! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the REAL number 3! And don't forget to review!!!!  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"DRACO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Valletta screamed as the image of her brother performing the Cruciartus Curse on Lucius stood before her eyes.  
  
"He killed our mother! He deserves the pain that...that..." Draco trailed off and collapsed in a heap in front of the green and silver sofa.  
  
"Valletta..." a wheezing voice said, "Forget about your mother and your brother. Only remember...what...what I've done for you."  
  
Suddenly, Valletta felt a strong surge of something that she had felt many years ago.  
  
Belonging.  
  
But also anger. How could Lucius think that he was more important to her than Draco? And what about her mother?  
  
"And what have you done for me?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BITCH!" Her father threw his empty beer bottle at the front door. It shattered into tiny pieces all over the floor.  
  
A short, wavy-haired girl ran out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
When she had run about 15 feet away from the hellhole, she stopped.  
  
'Where am I going to go?' she asked herself, tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
His eyes roamed the length of her body. God, she was gorgeous! Her long red hair fell to her mid-back and reminded him of just how sexy the color red was supposed to be.  
  
He looked down at himself. 'Boxing for two years has paid off at last,' he thought to himself, 'I look good.'  
  
The girl smiled seductively at him, and before he knew it, he was walking over to kiss her.  
  
Dudley Dursley woke up, very red in the face and stayed like that the whole day.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
She was walking blindly through the streets of London, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I can't take it, wandering forever..." she said, walking up to a rather battered looking apartment building and pressing the buzzer.  
  
"Hello?" an American accent sounded from the speaker.  
  
"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm on the run from my father who's been abusing me all summer and need a place to stay."  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
It was a dream. All a dream. No one will ever love me the way anyone deserves to be loved. I've never felt so alone. Maybe I should end it all now...not let this awful world tear me apart. I shall not write again, dear diary. I must go and find a knife. I am going to end my life once and for all. I am not joking this time. It's all over. Valletta'  
  
The blonde-haired girl set down the leather book that her mother had given her the day before she died.  
  
As soon as she left the room, however, she was grabbed from behind and passed out of all consciousness.  
  
~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Hahaha, I am evil, no? What should I do with Valletta? Who grabbed her? I'm interested in your suggestions.  
  
I'm going to bring in some new characters. They're names are:  
  
Linsy: straight ash brown hair, blue eyes, 5'1", 86lbs., 16 years old  
  
Cassándrá: extremely curly, short blonde hair, green eyes, 4'10, 83lbs., 16 years old  
  
Kiara: short, curly blonde hair, brown eyes, scars from fights, 5', 91lbs., 17 years old  
  
Aidon: shoulder-length wavy hair (light brown), brown eyes, 5'10, 110lbs., 17 years old  
  
What do you think? They're all muggles, BTW. I think it'll go pretty well, don't you? Review and tell me what you think.  
  
Til next time!  
  
amaryllis  
  
P.S. Sorry the chapter is so short. Chapter 4 WILL be longer! I promise! 


End file.
